philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Specials,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday
TV5 further strengthens its primetime block with the premiere of 2 new programs and 1 new specials The much awaited mini-serye Nandito Ako, starring international singing sensation David Archuleta alongside TV5’s primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis Smith and Eula Caballero, will finally have its debut this Monday. Nandito Ako tells the story of young love, its joys and pains as related by the endearing characters of Josh (David Archuleta), Anya (Jasmine Curtis Smith) and Holly (Eula Caballero). Josh Bradley is an international singer who holds his final leg of concerts in the Philippines. This venture is also a quest to find his real identity. He will meet Holly through one of the promotional activities of his concert. The innocent hearts will brew romance and will soon learn the ways of love. But love has its twists and turns and they’ll soon uncover realities that will change their hearts and minds. Anya, a boyish and carefree lass, is Holly’s best friend. With a twist of fate, will Josh fall for Anya instead? The highly anticipated mini-serye will air this Monday, February 20, after Wil Time Big Time and back-to-back with Valiente. Another 5-day movie specials in afternoon treat awaits Kapatid viewers because every night exciting Tagalized Hollywood movies will be shown in Super Sine Special at 2:50-4:30 pm after Kapatid Music Videos at 2:45-2:50 pm and before Popstar TV at 4:30-5:00 pm. Super Sine Special’s movie schedule for 5-day only includes “Blade 2” on Monday, “I am Legend” on Tuesday, “300” on Wednesday, “Blade Trinity” on Thursday, and “Die Hard 4” on Friday. To cap off TV5’s primetime offering is a rundown of the day’s hottest news. Join Dong Puno, Cherry Mercado, Jove Francisco and Cristy Fermin in Pilipinas News, which also premieres this February 20. TV5 Sked on January 1, 2012 *'10 am -- Sunday Sineplex: X-Men (Dubbed in Tagalog) (starring Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart and Halle Berry)' *11:30 am -- Lokomoko *12:30 pm -- Celebrity Samurai *1:30 pm -- Hey! it's Saberdey! *'3 pm -- Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (LIVE)' *4:30 pm -- Bagets Just Got Lucky *5:30 pm -- Pidol's Wonderland *6:30 pm -- Pinoy Explorer *'7:30 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire (Kids play with Bossing Vic tonight)' *8:30 pm -- Talentadong Pinoy *'9:30 pm -- Sunday Mega Sine: Dokumentado 2011 The News5 Year-End Special' *'11:30 pm -- USI: Batang Ligaw' *12:30 am -- Aksyon Linggo TV5 Program Schedule on February 20-26, 2012 'Weekdays' *4:00am - Andar ng mga Balita (simulcast on Radyo5) (Live) *5:00am - Good Morning Club (Live) *7:30am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *8:00am - Handy Mandy *8:30am - Phineas and Ferb *8:55am - Batibot *9:00am - Dora the Explorer (Monday-Wednesday); Go Diego Go! (Thursday and Friday) *9:30am - Spongebob Squarepants *9:45am - The Fairly OddParents *10:00am - The Penguins of Madagascar (Monday-Wednesday); Planet Sheen (Thursday and Friday) *10:30am - Face to Face (Live) *11:30am - Balitaang Tapat (Live) *12:00nn - Game N Go (Live) *2:00pm - Juicy! (Live) *2:30pm - Kapatid Music Videos *2:45pm - Super Sine Specials (for 5-day only) *4:30pm - Popstar TV *5:00pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (Live) *5:30pm - Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo (Live) *6:15pm - Metro Aksyon (Live) *6:30pm - Aksyon (Live) *7:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (all-new) (Live) *9:00pm - TV5 Mini-Serye: Nandito Ako *9:30pm - Valiente *10:00pm - Wow Mali! (Monday); Humanap Ka Ng Panget (Tuesday); Bagets: Just Got Lucky (new season) (Wednesday); Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thursday); Pidol's Wonderland (Friday) *11:00pm - Pilipinas News (Live) *11:30pm - Wanted (Monday); Journo (Tuesday); Anggulo (Wednesday); Insider (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) *12:00mn - Juicy! (Live) *12:30am - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (Live) *1:00am - Sign off 'Saturdays' *4:30am - Family Rosary Crusade *5:30am - Maunlad Na Agrikultura *6:00am - Alagang Kapatid *7:00am - 6teen *7:30am - Trollz *8:00am - Winx Club *8:30am - Batibot *9:00am - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *9:30am - Team Umizoomi *10:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *11:00am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *11:30am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *12:00nn - Game N Go (Live) *3:00pm - Happy Birthday Popstar Sarah G!: The Popstar TV Marathon Special *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (all-new) (Live) *7:45pm - Regal Shocker *8:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *9:30pm - Nandito Ako Marathon: Oh My Josh Bradley *11:00pm - Tutok Tulfo *12:00mn - Aksyon Sabado (Live) *12:30am - Sign-off 'Sundays' *6:00am - Sunday TV Mass: Community Mass on TV5 (Live) *7:00am - Alagang Kapatid *8:00am - Winx Club *8:30am - Spongebob Squarepants *9:00am - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *9:30am - Hannah Montana *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: EDSA 26: Ang Puso ng Pinoy The Dokyu5 Special (Documentary on the EDSA Revolution in 1986 and its effects on Filipinos) *11:30am - Toink! Sino ang Tama? (Live) *12:00nn - Lokomoko *1:00pm - Wow Samurai! *2:00pm - Hey! it's Saberdey! (Live) *3:00pm - Kapitan Awesome *4:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (Live) *5:30pm - USI: Under Special Investigation *6:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *7:15pm - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Live) *8:00pm - Talentadong Pinoy (Live) *9:00pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia *10:00pm - Sunday Mega Sine: Matrix Reloaded *12:00mn - Aksyon Linggo (Live) *12:30am - Sign-off 'TV5 Kapatid Schedule Revision' Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Cristy Fermin anchor the new late-night newscast Pilipinas News premieres February 27 at 11 pm. And later at 11:30 pm, the new public affairs shows and an investigative schedule change are in News5 Imbestigasyon this week as News5 30-minute late-night staples''' is Raffy Tulfo's hard-hitting ''Wanted'', Luchi Cruz-Valdez's ''Journo'', ''Anggulo'', ''Insider'' and Ben Tulfo's hard-hitting ''Bitag''. This week-long '''News5 public affairs block, the first such diversified series of late-night shows in Philippine broadcast history, begins airing the week of Monday, February 20 at 11:30 p.m. right after Pilipinas News. Don't miss this week's edition of Journo with News5 Head Luchi-Cruz Valdez. This Tuesday night at 11:30 p.m. ''right after 'Pilipinas News. Find out what Martin Andanat's other PNPA expertise is in ''Insider''' this Thursday night at 11:30 p.m. right after 'Pilipinas News. We bid our newest '''TV5 Kapatid star Edu Manzano is host during the premiere telecast of Game N Go, a TV5's first-ever noontime show, live from the TV5 Studio in Novaliches, Quezon City, this Monday to Friday, 12 noon – 2:00 p.m. and on Saturday, 12:00 noon – 3:00 p.m. "Happy Birthday Popstar Sarah G!", the Popstar TV special of the teen-oriented magazine drama with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, will be aired on February 25, Saturday, from 3:00 to 5:00 pm right after Game N Go and right before Wil Time Bigtime, pre-empting Sabado Sineplex. Catch Nandito Ako Marathon Special on February 25 at 9:30 to 11:00 pm right after The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto, pre-empting Real Confessions. In celebration of EDSA Revolution Day, Sunday Sineplex presents EDSA 26: Ang Puso ng Pinoy The Dokyu5 Special (Documentary on the '''EDSA Revolution' in 1986 and its effects on Filipinos)'' starting News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez, this Sunday at 10:00 a.m. After memorable appearances in such top-rating soaps as hot young actress Arci Munoz steps up for his very own afternoon teleserye as TV5 launches the drama-fantasy Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa and Isang Dakot Na Luha, a new daily afternoon teleserye beginning Monday, February 27, right before Popstar TV. 'AGB Nielsen Mega Manila People & Household Ratings' 'Monday' 'Morning:' *'Andar ng mga Balita (TV5)'; Sports Unlimited Replay (ABS-CBN); Legal Forum (GMA-7); Light Up (GMA-7) *Umagang Kay Ganda (ABS-CBN); Unang Hirit (GMA-7); Good Morning Club (TV5); Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (TV5) *'Handy Mandy (TV5)'; Tom and Jerry (GMA-7); Sailor Moon (ABS-CBN) *'Phineas and Ferb (TV5)'; Naruto Shippuden (ABS-CBN); Detective Conan (GMA-7); Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters (GMA-7); Batibot (TV5) *Kris TV (ABS-CBN); Dora the Explorer (TV5); Bleach (GMA-7) *Knock Out (GMA-7); Spongebob Squarepants (TV5); The Fairly OddParents (TV5) *Kapuso Film Festival (GMA-7); The Penguins of Madagascar (TV5); Kapamilya Blockbusters (ABS-CBN); Face to Face (TV5) *Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master (GMA-7);Balitaang Tapat (TV5) 'Afternoon:' *It's Showtime! (ABS-CBN); Eat Bulaga! (GMA-7); Game N Go (TV5); Juicy! (TV5) *'Kapatid Music Videos (TV5)'; Kokak (GMA-7); Mundo Man ay Magunaw (ABS-CBN); Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa (TV5) *The Good Daughter (GMA-7); Angelito: Batang Ama (ABS-CBN); Isang Dakot Na Luha (TV5) *Broken Vow (GMA-7); Pinoy Big Brother Unliday (ABS-CBN); Popstar TV (TV5) *'T3 Kapatid Sagot Kita! (TV5)'; Precious Hearts Romances: Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin (ABS-CBN); It Started with a Kiss (GMA-7); Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo (TV5) 'Evening:' *Wako Wako (ABS-CBN); Alice Bungisngis and her Wonder Walis (GMA-7); Metro Aksyon (TV5) *TV Patrol (ABS-CBN); Aksyon (TV5); 24 Oras (GMA-7); Wil Time Bigtime (TV5) *E-Boy (ABS-CBN); Biritera (GMA-7) *Walang Hanggan (ABS-CBN); My Beloved (GMA-7) *Budoy (ABS-CBN); Legacy (GMA-7); TV5 Mini-Serye: Nandito Ako (TV5) *Pinoy Big Brother Unlinight (ABS-CBN); Iris (GMA-7); Valiente (TV5) *'Wow Mali! (TV5)'; Dong Yi (GMA-7); City Hunter (ABS-CBN) *Saksi (GMA-7); Pilipinas News (TV5); Bandila (ABS-CBN) *I-Witness (GMA-7); Wanted (TV5); XXX (ABS-CBN) *The 700 Club Asia (GMA-7); Juicy! (TV5); The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (TV5)